Expired
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan interferes with Ste and Doug's relationship.


**Expired**

It had been two weeks since Steven decided that he was over me and if im honest it's been a living hell without him. Watching him being with someone else just destroys me. Douglas couldn't help but gloat every time he saw me, he thought he'd won. Okay so maybe he did win the prize but that prize should have been mine and I will take it back, it's only a matter of time. The American should learn to behave in front of me, because all he did was fuel the already burning fire inside me. I thought I had Steven wrapped around my finger again, I hadn't realized how much he'd grown from the boy I first knew. God I miss him that way, Moody and stroppy but vulnerable and easily led. How he would have done anything for me back then just like I'd do anything for him now. I'm not so sure I think much of this new improved Steven. I miss how he would look at me, how he'd believed in me when everyone else didn't, but he's not that person anymore. I can't help thinking about that letter how certain parts stay in my head.

"You beat every last bit of self-respect out of me until I didn't know who I was anymore"

I know I did but I hated hearing it, all it made me want to do was make it up to him, protect him, and love him even more. It sounds stupid, I was the one who caused this, I wanted to put it right but I just didn't know how. The last straw for me was when Douglas kissed Steven in front of me. They had come in to the club for drinks one night; it hurt enough seeing them together, without Douglas' smug grin and then snogging the face off him just topped if off. How dare they come in to my club and do this to me, Steven looked sorry but he's become quite the actor lately and I don't know him anymore, sadly. I had to do something, my possessive nature wanted to take over, gain control again. Who was I to stand in its way?

I had to go deeper; I had to find out all the dirt on Douglas that I possibly could. With my brains and beauty and a lot of helpful connections I found out something that would tear his world apart. I had to ask myself if this was what I really wanted, could I really give Steven all he needed. I may not have known the answers before but I know them now. Steven hay, he is all I want. I'm not perfect but I can look after him, I can make him happy. He will forget all about Douglas in no time at all and of course with a lot of help from me. I had to be careful I didn't want steven to suspect that I did this. So I called in a few favours that were owed to me and got someone else to do my dirty work. Steven could never find out what I had done, not ever.

It turns out that Douglas is living and working here on an expired visa. This information was like a dream come true. Sure they could have along distant relationship but they never really work out, i would make sure of that anyway. I did what I had to do, I had to put a stop to their blossoming relationship, as long as I was breathing I'd never let Steven really be with anyone else. I am made for him and he is made for me. Steven and I hadn't really talked much since that day he broke my heart so when he came in the club with tears streaming down his face, I knew what had happened. I don't know why he came to me; he'd recently just ripped my heart out, so why would he want to talk to me now. He knew that I cared for him and maybe he just wanted to be comforted, either way im not complaining.

"Doug's gone, he was here on an expired visa, he's been sent back home"

What did he want me to do, say how sorry I am?

"Come here steven"

I pulled him close to me and held him, only two weeks ago he was stood here a strong man, now he's more like the boy I first fell in love with.

"I can't tell ye I'm sorry cause im not"

He must know that.

"Why did ye come here steven?"

I wanted to hear how he'd made a mistake, how he'd choose the wrong guy but that would come with time, not overnight.

"I don't really know why Brendan. I'll go."

I didn't think he'd come here so soon if at all, I thought I'd have to go to him, so I wasn't gonna let him go now.

"No stay. Ye want a drink?"

And that's how he became to be in my bed again. Sadness and lots of alcohol, mixed with a great big shoulder to cry on. It might be a rebound thing but he was here again, we had so much history together and I know he still cared for me. Maybe I was wrong to do what I did but I needed him more than Douglas did. Plus he was mine anyway. I was only taking back what belongs to me, anyone would do the same. I will try every day to make him mine and I won't stop until he is. I will make him see how good I can be, how with him by my side I can be a better man. Douglas is gone now and Steven is lying next to me. I'd done what I set out to do.

Steven and Douglas Relationship status:expired.

_**please review :) xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
